


Buried Stars One-shots and Drabbles

by IsabellaSy



Category: Buried Stars (Visual Novel)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaSy/pseuds/IsabellaSy
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots and drabbles featuring the cast of Buried Stars. If anyone want to use these stories to expand upon them, go for it. There will be pairings that will be listed in the beginning, along with additional warnings. Hope you enjoy this random mess.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Voice

**_They deserved it._ **

****

There it was. No matter what he did, the voice always came back. The moment he was alone, it would whisper into his ear. Sometimes it would mock him while other times it will tempt him. Even now, standing among the ruins of the Buried Stars stage, it was whispering. There was no end to the constant whispers echoing throughout his mind. Was he even sane to begin with? He often wondered about it.

**_Your secret is now safe. Locked up nice and tight._ **

It was.

**_Murderer._ **

****

He was. He killed others, using the second chance he was given.

**_He must never know. There is no forgiveness for you._ **

****

He held his breath as his eyes landed on the one person, the one he wanted to give himself to. Said person who tilted his head back towards the lights above, tearing running down his cheeks. Do-yoon, who saved him from being crushed to death. The one who tried to save everyone and keep them sane. The one he betrayed.

**_Keep him close. Keep him blind towards the truth. Make him yours._ **

****

He let out a shudder as he could hear the rescuers making their way down towards them. Do-yoon could never know. As much as he hated the voice, he knew it was right. Already he had figured out that something was off with the killings. What if he found out and tries to expose it? Did he even wanted to be caught? Or did he wanted to be accepted? Would Do-yoon even listen to his side of the story?

**_What side? You killed her as revenge. You killed him for betraying your trust. The last one didn’t even know. Selfish is what you are. Did you enjoy the crowds praise? Their wonderful cheers?_ **

Shut up. He just wanted someone to care for him. Someone who would be there for him when he needs it. So, what if he had gotten addicted to their cheers, to their love for him?

**_He would never love you. Unless you wear down his defenses…_ **

****

He-

“Gyu-hyuk?” Do-yoon looked over at him, his eyes still red and puffy from the tears.

And just like that, the voice goes silent. He could finally think and hear himself. He took a moment to think things through before giving a weaken smile.

“We’re alive. We survived.” He would never lose someone important to him ever again. Not this time. He will cling on for as long as he can. For everyone involved, he will make sure the truth will never be revealed.


	2. Fractured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Death. Mental Break. Implied pairing Gyu-hyuk/Do-yoon.

Gyu-hyuk could hardly remember a time where he has seen Do-yoon outside of the dressing room. Nowadays, the other refuses to leave the room for anything and the others never acknowledged it either. He could often hear the others whispering among themselves whenever he visits Do-yoon, always staying outside of the dressing room.

“Gyu-hyuk? Are you there?” He called out; his voice slightly muffled from behind the door. For a moment, the door shook as though something was hitting against it. Of course, it was just the other male, probably tripping over something.

“Ah, sorry. Just been lost in thought.” He placed a hand on the door, feeling the rough wood underneath his fingertips. Giving a gentle smile as he placed his forehead against a _~~strange~~_ part of the wood.

_~~Something was wrong. Why does it smell like-~~ _

“You’re always lost in thought.” He laughed from the other side of the door as it once again shook against its hinges. “What’s happening outside? Any word on the rescue team?” His voice was calm and collected, always the observant one in the group and the one everyone turned to for one reason or another.

“Juyoung has been working on it with Seil. There are some parts that they need but, they don’t want to risk venturing out yet. Something about ‘too much movement’ and they are still waiting on Hyesung and Inha to return. Though, I wish they would include me in their talks instead of having to eavesdrop on them.” Closing his eyes, he could almost hear the gentle _~~heavy~~_ breathing of Do-yoon. “I never did thank you for saving me…” He gripped the door tightly, digging his nails into the wood, ignoring the splinters that littered his fingertips.

“I just did what anyone would have done, you know. Not that anyone would believe someone like me. The betrayer.” _~~Something was groaning. Clawing against something.~~_

“Do-yoon, I…” No amount of words could change what had happened. Something was nagging at him in the back of his mind. Screaming at him to recall that time, to remember how it all went down.

“Gyu-“

“Gyu-hyuk?” Juyoung’s voice cut through the whirlwind threatening to tear apart his mind.

Jumping away from the door, he swirled around to see the other standing right behind him with her hand placed gently on her chest. Her eyes locked on to the door, widen in fear and shock. Her entire body seemed tense and ready to flee at a moment’s notice. Her other hand was stretched out towards him, just barely twitching with the urge to grab him and pull him away from the door.

“Hyesung and Inha just came back with supplies. Let’s just go see them, alright?” The words that tumbled out of her lips were soft, hardly louder than a whisper and the message behind them was clear. _Get away from that door._

“Oh! Did they bring anything back for Do-yoon? He’s still locked up in here and I was wondering if we-“

“No. I mean, why don’t we see what the others brought back and go from there. Alright?” She gave a weak smile as her hand shook in the air, trying to put on a brave face for him.

“I should welcome them back…” He sighed and looked over at the door one last time. “Do-yoon? The others came back! I will be back soon, don’t worry.” He called out towards the other as Juyoung lunged forward to grab his hand, gripping it tightly as she began to tug him away.

“Let’s go before I-Inha and Hyesung start fighting again.” Her voice grew shaky as she practically dragged the other away.

As the pair wandered through the ruins of the Buried Stars stage, a low animalistic groan could be heard from within the dressing room.

_No one wants to accept the reality they have been forced to endure. The dead roamed the streets, devouring everything in their path. They all came together within the ruins of the stage and began to use it as base until they received words of some rescue team. They had a system in place where Juyoung and Seil would take care of the electrical and technical side of things. Hyesung and Inha would do supply runs as they were the nimbler of the group. Lastly, Do-yoon and Gyu-hyuk would do patrols around the area and look for any survivors. Always in pairs. Never be alone. Protect each other and save any fighting until they return to base. Avoid tight places. Save ammo and use quick blows to the head._

_Days blurred into weeks. The stage was becoming a haven for them as they began to use what they had to their advantage. Any decision they made that ended with a tie was usually broken up by Do-yoon, who eventually became known as their unspoken leader. Even though he would deny it, he would still listen in and give his option on things. In many ways, he was the glue keeping everyone sane while the dead continued to liter the streets._

_Everything was fine until Gyu-hyuk was almost bitten. ‘Almost’ being the key word as Do-yoon was the one who put his arm in front of the other, the same arm that was bitten and nearly torn apart. Those routine days were soon filled with constant screams, pleas to just be killed, to end the pain, clawing his own arm, lashing out on others. Everything and everyone broke when their only option was to lock the infected male in the dressing room. Lock him up and leave him to his fate because they could not stomach the thought of killing their own. They avoided the room ever since that day. Hyesung and Inha grew more violent towards each other, Seil would snap at everything and everyone, Juyoung grew more silent and distant but Gyu-hyuk was different._

_No one could be certain when it began. Gyu-hyuk took it the hardest, that they knew as much. What they didn’t realized was what he was doing every night. Night after night, he would be in front of that damned door. Talking and laughing as if the other was still human. If Inha didn’t show up to look for him, they would have never known. He would continue his duties like it was just a normal day while during the night he would curl up next to the door, losing his sanity by the minute._

_The day Do-yoon died is when Gyu-hyuk denied reality and lost his mind._


End file.
